The Heir
by iTomato
Summary: A secret battle wages among the magic users of the world. Dark magic is the law and the law is dark magic. The only one who can save us all is the Heir, the daughter of Sakura and Syaoran. Saiya Li.
1. The Mission

MysticalDreamer: Ok.. I don't want to give away too much..this idea just popped in my head one day and i decided to write it. You might have read the summary so you know the stuff you need to know. Ok ..one thing must be said: I don't own CCS. I do own, however a cheap imitation Clow Book.  
  
chapter one~ The Mission  
  
It was too easy. Sneaking in. The sixteen year old girl scaled the wall and leaped into the courtyard. Her dark blue warrior kimono made her downright impossible to see. Her sword was clanging against her left leg as she ran along the wall. All those years of training, and now, she was setting out.  
  
She climbed in through an unguarded window. She landed inside the mansion and held out the Lasen Board(A/N: that thing that syaoran has?)  
  
"Guide me to the Clow." she whispered. A faint light emitted from the Board and went down the hallway.  
  
"Fine." she said, tucking it in her kimono. "I go left."  
  
The girl ran down the hallway with such agility that she seemed simply a blurr to those that managed to see her pass. She reached a spot where the hall forked into three different ways. She pulled out the Lasen Board again.  
  
"Stop there!" someone shouted out.  
  
"Damnit." she grinned, her hand reaching towards her side. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to kill anyone." her hand returning into sight, it now held a sword.  
  
"You pocess a sword?" said the guard. "Are you of the Shen Clan?" he demanded.  
  
"Yeah right." she said.  
  
"Then you are a foe! Only those of the Shen Clan can pocess a sword!"  
  
"Then no one must know I am here." she said. "Die." she charged at him with the sword. She passed him, and tucked her sword back in its sheath. She stood straight, and turned to face him. He stared at her with a blank look on her face and then fell to the ground, dead.  
  
She knew that more would come and she did not have time to pull out the Lasen Board again. "Trust your instincts." she said to herself and ran down the far left fork.  
  
"This hall is full of locked doors. It must be royal bedrooms." she said to herself. Her shoes made no sound on the ground and her dark blue pants and shirt easily blended with the darkness of the hall.  
  
She reached yet another fork and pulled out the Lasen Board. "Guide me to the Clow." she said again and it pointed back in the direction she had just come. "It figures." she mumbled and ran back in that direction. She reached the fork and stopped.  
  
The dead guy was still there, only now there was three others, examining him. She stood in the shadows and listened.  
  
"He was murdered all right." said another guard with long dark hair in a braid. "There's a deep wound in his side. A sword, no doubt about it."  
  
"Could one of our own turned on us?" asked the second guard, bald.  
  
"I do not think someone would be that stupid." said the third, dark hair but in a ponytail and not as long as the first. "Xingyo would kill them instantly. Its got to be someone who wants our empire to fall." he said.  
  
"Who would be that foolish?" asked the bald one.  
  
"If I am so foolish, then why is he dead and why are you all about to die?" asked the girl, coming out of the shadows and pulling out her sword. She ran at them as they pulled out their own swords.  
  
"This woman must be the one who murdered him!" shouted the ponytailed one. He said no more however, as the girl had just killed him.  
  
She clashed for a while with the bald one until he too fell to the ground in a heap of blood and mess.  
  
She turned and faced the last guard, who stood there with his sword, defensive.  
  
"Being on the defense will not prevent your death." she said. She charged at him and they clashed longer than any other. He managed cut her lower arm but then she knocked his sword out of his hands. She dropped low on the ground and tripped the man over with her right foot. She jumped back up and put her sword above his stomach.  
  
"Before you kill me, warrior woman," he said. "I have but one request."  
  
"And that would be?" she asked.  
  
"I wish to know the name of my murderer." he said.  
  
She grinned. "Really? Well I shall tell you." she said. She beant over him and whispered in his ear. "My name...is Saiya Li." she said. Then she brought her sword into his flesh and he was dead. She pulled it out and wiped off the blood on his cape.  
  
Saiya put her sword back in the sheath again and pulled out the Lasen Board. She didn't even speak a word when it pointed her down the far most right fork. She put it back in her kimono and ran down the hall. In the distance of the hall, she could hear people. They sounded large so they were probably guards again. This time she was on the right track.  
  
She put her hand on her sword in case she needed it for combat. She slowed to a calm walk and held her head up high. She walked passed the guards.  
  
"Hold it. We've never seen you before." said one.  
  
"Please state your name." said the other.  
  
Saiya nearly fell over. She held a sword in her grasp and they ask her for her name instead of killing her on the spot. Yes- there were smart guards and stupid ones.  
  
"My name is of no concern to you." said Saiya and simply knocked out the two guards instead of killing them. They would most likely forget her anyway.  
  
Saiya continued on her way down the hall and picked up her pace again. Still clutching her sword, for fear of being attacked without warning. She reached a stair case leading downwards and pulled out the Lasen Board.  
  
"To the Clow." she said and it pointed down. "Thats what I thought." she said, putting it back and running down the stairs. It went down in a spiral and there were torches here and there. No windows, so no fresh air came in. She assumed she was heading underground.  
  
After about a minute or two she reached the bottom. She tucked a strand of long brown hair behind her ear and peered out with bright green eyes.  
  
There was no natural light down here and the temperature was different from that upstairs. She was definitely underground. She walked into the hall and saw no one- yet. She pulled out the Board again and it pointed her right.  
  
"And I go right." she whispered and ran.  
  
Now she could sense magic too. That meant that what she was searching for was getting closer, or she was getting closer to it, and that guards down here could possibly pocess something other than sword skills.  
  
She slowed to a walk to conserve her energy and kept one hand on her sword at all times. How she wished she had the magic to make her invisible.  
  
Saiya sensed guards nearby and pulled out her sword. She turned a corner and saw four guards, and they were most definitely not the stupid kind.  
  
"Damn." she whispered. Then all four of their heads turned in her direction. They heard her. "Damn!" she said louder and charged at them. She cut one's arm off and knocked him out. Another jabbed his sword at her and it went through the flowy part of her kimono, for she wore it opened which made travel and fighting easier.  
  
"Missed." she grinned and stabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Fool!" cried one. He held up his hand and squeezed it. She felt her inside getting tighter and tighter. This man had powers she did not. Mustering as much power as she could, she threw her sword at him and it went into his side. His concentration broken, she fell to the ground and tripped the last guy. She stole his sword and knocked him out.  
  
Saiya stood up and took a deep breath. No doubt that more would come. This battle had not been a quiet one. She went over and pulled her sword out of the dead man and wiped the blood on his shirt. "Can't have my sword getting all bloody and dirty now, can I?" she said.  
  
She heard people coming and looked around. She needed to hide. She saw a small hole in the ceiling and jumped up. She grabbed it with her hands and pulled herself in. She hid herself so she could not be seen, but so that she could see them.  
  
Three guards came and stood staring at the guards. They were shocked. They checked the pulses. "Two dead, two are just knocked out." said one, who was apparently in charge.  
  
"Who ever killed them got the hell outta here fast." said another. "I can't see a trace of anyone other than our guys." he said.  
  
"There is definitely someone here that is not supposed to be. Guard the Clow and all the prison cells. Send out the messege." said the leader. "Make sure that all the magical spells on the prisons are extra tight. The Clow's guarding too. The person here is not normal."  
  
"Perhaps one of these men could tell us what he looks like when they awake." said the last guard.  
  
"I don't think they will be waking up for a while." said the leader. "This person is extremely skilled. They know what they are doing." he said. He looked around. "I do believe this person also may pocess powers. They have immense strength as well." he said.  
  
"But..surely its not one of our own?" asked the last guard. "No one would turn on the Shen Clan with Xingyo as the Head?" he said.  
  
"That is why I do not think that this person is of the Shen Clan." the boss said. "They must be our rivals." he said.  
  
"Could they be of the Xinlo Clan?" asked another.  
  
"I doubt it." said the leader. "I've only seen one other Clan with this much power. The Lis." he said.  
  
"Thats impossible!" cried the last guard.  
  
"Whoever they are, they are our rivals and are trying to take over." said the boss.  
  
Saiya lowered herself out of the hole. She landed and drew her sword. The three guards turned.  
  
"Wha.." said one.  
  
"Thats right. I am not of the Shen Clan. Be warned." she said. She charged at them and in an instant, they fell to the ground dead.  
  
Saiya put her sword back in the sheath and cracked her neck. "That was just too close to the truth for you all to spread around." she said. She ran down the hallway and knocked out every guard she passed, or killed them.  
  
Until there was just too many. She put her sword straight in front of her and closed her eyes. The sword began to glow and the light fired down the hall. She could hear screams as the guards within one hundred feet were put into an eternal sleep.  
  
"I should have done that sooner." she said and ran down the hall.  
  
Saiya knew she was heading the right way. The piles of sleeping guards were getting larger as she went deeper down the hall and the presence of Clow magic was getting stronger.  
  
She turned a corner and came face to face with a guard. And this one was not sleeping.  
  
"Its you isn't it?!" he shouted. "You are the one!"  
  
Saiya grinned and pulled out her sword. She charged at him and he drew his sword. She went to stab his chest but he blocked it.  
  
"You look extremely familiar, do you know that?" asked the guard.  
  
Saiya just grinned as she flipped in the air and landed some distance away from him. "I will stop at nothing to complete my mission." she said.  
  
The guard charged at her and took a chunk out of her shoulder. He then knocked her sword out of her hands. It flew down the hall where Saiya could see what looked like a safe.  
  
"There it is." she said.  
  
"Thinking of getting the Clow back?" asked the guard. "You are a fool to think you can do that." he said.  
  
"If I am the fool, then why do you just stand there instead of killing me now?" asked Saiya. She grinned.  
  
"You little!" said the guard. He charged at her.  
  
Saiya jumped off the ground and flipped over his head and landed on his back. She bit his ear and he dropped his sword out of shock. Her hands on his shoulders, she flipped back over him and picked up his sword.  
  
"Have you ever been pierced by your own sword?" she asked.  
  
The guard looked a little scared.  
  
"Are you scared?" asked Saiya. "I give you a choice. Eternal sleep or death." she said.  
  
"Ha!" said the guard. "A little wench like you could never kill me." he said. His eyes glowed red and his sword flew out of her hands. It landed in his right hand and Saiya began to rise off the ground.  
  
Saiya's eyes grew wide as she struggled to get free. She kicked and punched the air and it wasn't helping. The guard drew nearer and nearer and she stopped fidgeting.  
  
Instead she closed her eyes and cocentrated on her sword. It had worked before, but she was holding it last time. She chanted under her breath and waited. She dared to open her eyes and she saw the guard standing a foot from her. She drew in her breath and waited to die.  
  
Then he fell to the ground, with her sword embedded in his back. She fell to the ground and landed on his head. She jumped up and pulled out her sword.  
  
"It worked." she said. She wiped the blood on his back and put her sword back in the sheath. She walked over to the safe and stared at it as she reached it.  
  
"I sense it." she said. "The Clow..."  
  
Saiya's hands reached for the handle on the safe. It shocked her and she shook her head. "I should have known better." she said, grinning.  
  
She cast a spell and the glow around it vanished. She put her hand on the door again and this time, she pulled it open. Inside was the Clow. Glowing with power for it sensed that a decsendent of Clow Reed was near.  
  
Saiya studied it and noticed a shimmer. There was glass around it, most likely with a Lock Spell on it. She drew her sword and tried to break the glass. No such luck.  
  
She once again tried the spell and then break the glass with her sword. All it did was send her backwards onto her but.  
  
She stayed there, staring at it. What could be a spell strong enough to break the lock? After a minute or so, it clicked. She grinned and jumped up.  
  
Saiya walked over to it and put her hand on the glass, directly in front of the Clow. The faint light around the glass vanished.  
  
"A simple spell, broken by the touch of a person with magic." she said. "Genius." She took her sword and shattered the glass. A piece of it flew and cut her cheek. A drop of blood ran down her face as she stared at the Clow.  
  
"How long I've waited to actually see you." she whispered. She reached out and with both hands picked up the Clow which felt warm in her grasp. She stared at it. Her right thumb opened the seal and her left hand opened the book itself. The first card she ever saw: The Windy. She took it out and stared at it. She dared not speak the name just yet. Who knew what might happen.  
  
Saiya closed the book and put it inside a pouch underneath her kimono, by her waist. Making sure it weas secure, she cast a spell on it so it would not leave the pouch until taken out by her own hands. She turned.  
  
"Damn." she grinned.  
  
There was five guards, bigger and nastier than any she had seen so far.  
  
"You!" shouted the biggest. "You have done this! Now you must die!" he shouted.  
  
Saiya drew her sword and charged at him. He pulled out his sword put a little too late. She stabbed his shoulder and knocked him out. She spun around and cut off the the arm of the guard who was coming at her.  
  
"This is no ordinary child!" shouted the smallest guard. He ran at her.  
  
"Obviously." she said to him as she kicked him where it hurts the most and stabbed his leg. She whirled around and kicked another in the face. He flew backwards and hit the wall. He was knocked out cold.  
  
There was one left who was able to fight. And he was the guy in charge. The two just stared at each other for a while until he ran foward.  
  
Saiya's eyes went red as she glared at him and stopped him in his tracks. His arms went in the air uncontrolably and snapped. She broke his arms.  
  
The guard screamed in pain and Saiya knocked him unconcious.  
  
She turned around in a full circle. She had done a lot of damage. She just grinned and ran down the hall.  
  
She passes many guards that were locked in her eternal sleep. They were dead in all senses; they would never do anything except sleep again unless awoken by her countercurse.  
  
As if that would happen.  
  
She reached the fork and went in direction she came and passed some more guards. She knew that more would come. There was no doubt.  
  
She reached the stairs and listened. It would be difficult to battle on a stairwell. No sound. She ran up the stairs really fast. There was no way that she would get caught now.  
  
Saiya reached the top and listened. No sound. She ran in the direction she had came and jumped over the heaps of bodies-both dead and unconscious.  
  
As she ran, the Clow pounded up and down on her hip and it took all the strenth she had not to open it and bring the life back to the Cards.  
  
She reached the first fork she had taken and ran in the familiar direction. By now, there was distant shouts and orders. They knew she was here. Problem was, no one was currently able to tell who had done this. The dead ones obviously couldn't and by the time the unconscious ones woke up, Saiya would be long gone.  
  
Dressed in dark colors, she would be a suspicous person. Not to mention the fact that she had injuries of her own. She picked up her pace.  
  
She turned a corner and came face to face with two guards.  
  
"Are you the one who-"  
  
But he didn't finish his sentance as he was now dead, shortly followed by the other guard. Saiya couldn't waist anymore time. The guards were fully aware and were on partol. She needed to get out of here soon.  
  
She ran down the hall and could smell fresh air. There was most likely an open window nearby. "Perfect." she whispered. She followed her nose and it led her down a different path but that was ok.  
  
Saiya reached a window.  
  
It was smaller than the first but she could squeeze out. Making sure her sword, the Lasen Board and the Clow were all safe and in her kimono, she pulled herself up to the window bottom. She looked outside.  
  
The window led to the castle wall.  
  
She went to jump back down but her mind changed when she heard people coming. She leaped out the window and hid herself from view. She heard three guards pass by, running, and waited until they could no longer be heard before standing.  
  
She walked along the wall and stared out into the darkness. There was no one around and she needed a plan. She sat down and thought.  
  
Her hand went towards the Clow and she pulled it out of her pouch. Before she knew what she was doing, she opened it and was staring at the Windy again. It was so beautiful. She couldn't wait to see it in action. She looked at the next and the next and reached the Fly.  
  
She took it out and stared at it. How many times she had pictured the Fly with the stories that were told to her. This was one of the most useful cards. She tried to picture herself with the wings of the Fly Card.  
  
She was so tuned in to the Clow, that she didn't hear three guards coming until they were about ten feet from her. She looked up and slammed it shut. Forgetting about the Fly, which was still in her hands, she shoved that absentmindedly in her pocket.  
  
Saiya jumped to her feet and drew her sword with her right hand, her left clutching the Clow. She glared at them. They charged at her and she fought back. Using only one hand wasn't helping.  
  
She tucked her sword back in and put the Clow in a regular pocket. She jumped over their heads and ran in the opposite direction.  
  
They ran after her and she frantically looked for an exit. Nothing. They were gaining on her. Most likely a Speed or Agility Spell. She thought maybe she could jump back in through a window but thought better of it. By the time she got up there, the guards would be on her heels and they'd just pull her back down and kill her.  
  
She drew her sword and turned to fight.  
  
The guards stopped running and the four just stared at each other for a long time. Saiya did not have time. She charged and killed the one on the left. The nearest one went to stab her but it just grazed her upper arm. She whirled around and knocked him out. There was one left and this one was the biggest and worst.  
  
He ran at her and their swords clashed. She could hear the footsteps of more guards coming in her direction. If she didn't do something soon, she would die.  
  
"You have the Clow in you grasp." said the guard. "Give it to me now and I will spare your life." he said.  
  
"I would rather die," said Saiya. "Then allow you to take pocession on the Clow and to have me thrown in prison." she said. She leaped over his head but this guard was smart. He turned and blocked her attack.  
  
"I am not an ordinary guard." he said.  
  
"I am not an ordianry human." grinned Saiya. She swung her sword and jumped back.  
  
Once again the two stared and Saiya could hear the guards coming closer. They would arrive very soon and things weren't going in her direction.  
  
Saiya leaped over his head again and attempted to decapitate the guard but he stopped her and pushed her backwards. She was very close to the edge. And it was a long way down.  
  
He swung at her waist and she jumped in the air. He cursed himself for missing and she landed. She charged at him and stabbed him. He fell, finally defeated.  
  
Saiya sighed. But now, two guards had arrived.  
  
"Give me a break." she said. She charged at them. One was obviously stupid because it was the easiest defeat today.  
  
She turned to face the second but he had charged at her and she was once again against the edge. She leaned back, partially from being pushed and partially to avoid getting stabbed. She jumped up and leaped onto the edge. It was narrow. The guard did the same.  
  
They stood on the wall and stared.  
  
"You must return the Clow." he said.  
  
"I wouldn't do it, even if you killed me." she replied. He ran at her and she jumped. He missed but her pocket became lighter. She turned and saw the Clow come out of her pocket and fall over the edge. Both she and the guard reached for it, but she knocked the guard unconsious and he fell to his death.  
  
Saiya turned to see the Clow falling. Her hand flew out to grab it but the distance was too great.  
  
"Noooo!!!!!!!!!"  
  
MD: how was that? I think that was one of my first cliffhangers. let me know watcha think, ok? please? if you review for me, i review for you. i go find one of your stories(if you have any) and review..ok? o^_^o oh yeah..any questions...lemme know in the review.. 


	2. A Key to the Past, part 1

MysticalDreamer: hello! in response to the comment from, Ryouga Saiyuki, ACK! I forgot that the Clow was now called the Book of Sakura...you see, when they showed the last episodes on WB, I was really busy so I said "Hey it'll be on again sometime!" and it hasnt been on sinse. So I didn't realize it was called the Book of Sakura. So for here, its gonna be called the Clow because I am too lazy to change it. ^_^ and does anyone know where i can se those last few episodes? Anyway~ ok, there's a wedding in here and I don't know what japanese or chinese weddings are like so its just what i wrote. all right, your tired of my babbling so two more quick things, thank you reviewers: Misora and Ryouga Saiyuki. Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. (too lazy too think of something funny right now)  
  
chapter two~ A Key to the Past  
  
The woman was beautiful. She wore a long white silk kimono and her brown hair was tied in an elegant bun at the back/top of her head. She wore soft white shoes and a sparkling silver headdress/tiara. She wore no makeup; she had enough beauty. In front of her, spreading flower petals all over the floor was a small Chinese girl, who looked very cute in a pale blue kimono with her hair in a cute kind of way.  
  
She walked down a path and to her left and right were a bunch of people, also dressed in their best. Where she was headed, there were six woman, four with brown hair, two with dark hair, and wearing elegant clothes, kimono-ish, five Chinese, one Japanese. The Japanese girl had tears pouring down her face.  
  
The little Chinese girl reached the end of the walkway and twirled around and ran and stood near one of the Chinese girls.  
  
The woman in white was nearing the end of her path and there was also a bunch of men and a teenage boy standing nearby. One was dressed in a fancy outfit/kimono and was staring at the woman in white with a large amount of admiration in his eyes. Another of the Chinese girls started to cry as well.  
  
A man with some gray hairs came up and took the woman's hand. He brought her over to the man and gave her hand to him, then kissed her cheek. He went and sat back down. One of the Chinese girls and the Japanese girl started to cry harder and they hugged each other.  
  
"Hello Sakura."  
  
"Hello Syaoran."  
  
One year, two months later  
  
The same Chinese woman that was crying at the wedding was now sitting in a chair fiddling with her fingers, eyes darting all over. The same Japanese woman at the wedding was tapping her foot repeatedly and staring at the door. The man who gave Sakura away was sitting with his arms crossed, eyes closed, thinking. One of the men that was at the wedding was walking back and forth, around in a circle, in every direction.  
  
"Thats it!" screamed the Chinese woman. Everyone looked at her, including four Chinese girls who were all hugging each other. "I can't take it anymore! They've been in there for over ten hours!" she jumped up.  
  
"Meiling!" cried the Japanese girl, standing up and walking over to her. "I'm positive everything is fine. Don't worry!" she said.  
  
"How can you be so calm, Tomoyo?!" screamed Meiling.  
  
Suddenly the four Chinese girls cried out loud. Very loud.  
  
"Can you girls please shut up!" shouted the pacing guy.  
  
"Touya..calm down." said the gray haired man.  
  
"How can I stay calm, Dad?!" shouted Touya. His hands messing up his hair. "My only and younger sister is giving birth!!" he screamed.  
  
Fujitaka(A/N: sakura's dad..not sure what his name is..) sighed. "She'll be fine. Sakura has always been healthy and strong." he said.  
  
"Exactly." said Tomoyo. "Sakura will be fine." she said with a smile.  
  
Meiling sat down. "Argh." she whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on Sakura!" said Syaoran.  
  
"Damnit Syaoran, you try this!" screamed Sakura. Syaoran bit his toungue.  
  
"On more time." said the midwife. Sakura screamed. Then their was crying sound. "Its a girl!" shouted the midwife.  
  
Syaoran sighed and Sakura breathed in deeply. The midwife wrapped the baby in a white blanket and handed her to Sakura.  
  
"She's..so cute!" squealed Sakura. Syaoran smiled and shook his head.  
  
"She has your eyes." he said, staring at his daughter.  
  
Sakura started to cry, happy tears though. She was dripping with sweat but she was smiling the biggest smile ever.  
  
"Have you decided on a name?" asked the midwife.  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran. "Saiya." she said. He nodded. "Saiya Li." she said softly. Saiya stopped crying and looked around, well she couldn't see anything but still.  
  
Syaoran kissed Sakura's forehead. "I think I should go tell everyone." he said.  
  
Sakura nodded. She looked back at her daughter. Syaoran opened the door and walked down the hall of his house. He reached the room where crying could be heard inside. His sisters. He opened the door and instantly, his sisters and Meiling ran over, Touya grabbed his shoulders and Tomoyo stood nearby, looking hopeful. Everyone else had their eyes on him as well.  
  
"Its a girl!" he said cheerfully. Everyone cheered. "Her name is Saiya Li."  
  
"I knew it!" screamed Meiling. "I knew it was a girl." She ran over to Keroberos. "Hand over the cash, stuffed animal!" she said.  
  
"I remember making no such bet!" replied the guardian beast of the seal.  
  
Leaving everyone to celebrate, Syaoran went back to his wife and their newborn daughter, Saiya Li.  
  
Two months later  
  
Syaoran was pacing back and forth across the large room. There were two guards nearby and Sakura was sitting on the floor, playing with a little girl and Saiya.  
  
"No news is good news, right?" asked Syaoran.  
  
Sakura looked up at him. "That depends." she replied. She picked up Saiya and put her in her lap.  
  
"The Shen Clan is gaining power. If we don't do something..." said Syaoran. He stopped pacing and turned to face Sakura. "I'm the leader of the Li Clan..I can't just sit here, waiting for the messenger to come." he said.  
  
"Thats all you can do." said Sakura. A woman came in and took the little girl away. She beckoned to Saiya, but Sakura shook her head. She stood up and walked over to Syaoran. The woman left with the little girl.  
  
"We are the only ones who stand in their way." said Syoaran. "If they conquer us...we're all done for." he said.  
  
Sakura sighed. "We have the power of the Clow." she said. "Using that, plus the original power we have, we cannot be defeated." she said. Saiya cooed and Sakura looked at her.  
  
Syaoran grinned. "Saiya is going to grow up to be a power person." he said. "Not only is she the heir to the Li Clan but she's going to eventually get the Clow Book as well."  
  
"Saiya is definitely unique." said Sakura.  
  
Suddenly somone rushed into the room. Syaoran and Sakura turned. "Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Messege." he said. "From Eriol."  
  
Syaoran nodded. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
The man nodded. "Li Clan- Xingyo has gained some power in England. I have recieved information that they are headed for Hong Kong and should arrive there by the end of the month. They plan to start an all out war. I will do what I can but for now, we must end contact or one of us will surely be in danger. Farewell for now. Eriol." he said.  
  
"Damnit!" said Syaoran. "They're heading here? Now?"  
  
"Syaoran.." said Sakura. "We need to prepare. Surely the Li Clan will be attacked. And if the rumors are true..they might be more powerful than ever." she said.  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Thank you." he said to the man. "Would you be so kind as to get my advisors together..and my mother?" he asked.  
  
The man nodded. "Later today, six." he said and ran off.  
  
Sakura looked at the baby in her arms. "Should we send Saiya to my father for now?" she asked. "She would be safe in Japan."  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "Remember? Your father and Touya are visiting Hong Kong for two weeks." he said.  
  
"What about Tomoyo?" asked Sakura. "Oh nevermind..she's on her way here now..I can't believe I forgot." she said.  
  
Syaoran put his hand on her shoulder. "Its ok. We've all got a lot of things on our mind right now." he said. Sakura nodded.  
  
One month later  
  
Syaoran stood next to Sakura, dressed in a battle costume. The Shen Clan Army was on their way. There was smoke in the distance which meant they were near.  
  
"Saiya will be safe with your cousin, right?" asked Sakura.  
  
Syaoran nodded. "I wouldn't leave her with anyone else, except perhaps Meiling but she's getting ready to fight." he said.  
  
Sakura lookd out over the hills in the distance. She had a really bad feeling about this. Thats when the army appeared. And there was a lot of them.  
  
"They're here." said Syaoran.  
  
"Fly Card." said Sakura. "Give me the power of flight." she said. Wings appeared on her back. "I am ready to fight."  
  
"You don't need to fight, Sakura." said Syaoran.  
  
"When I married you, I became part ot the Li Clan." said Sakura, clutching his hand. "And I will fight for the Li Clan. Besides. I have the Clow and you need that." she said.  
  
Syaoran smiled. He was a lucky man.  
  
Half an hour later, the army arrived and attacked. The Clans were involved in hand to hand combat.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Xingyo was a man of few words. When he said words however, everyone obeyed. He pocessed more power than any person in the Li Clan now. Except for one. Luckily, she couldn't fight. Yet.  
  
"My orders are clear." he told his men. "Capture every last member of the Li Clan. Once inside that mansion, lock it up and if anyone escapes..kill them on the spot. The only people I do not want dead are Syaoran and Sakura Li." he said. "Once you have them, bring me the Clow. And their daughter, Saiya? It is essential that she dies." he said.  
  
And the men obeyed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran fought with the lead man of the front line. They had forced their way close to the main builing and some people had even gotton inside. There were many dead bodies and more would come.  
  
Syaoran whirled around and killed the man sneaking up on him. Then he turned back to face the leader but he was running towards the main house.  
  
"NO!" he screamed. Saiya was inside. He ran after him and stabbed him in the back. He fell to the ground, dead.  
  
It was no use though. A bunch of men had gotton the door opened and were now entering the house. He ran at them and attacked.  
  
He jumped over their heads and cut off someone's arm. Then he sent the man flying out the doors and into a heap of bodies.  
  
"Who's next." he said.  
  
"You cannot defeat the Shen Clan." said someone.  
  
Syaoran laughed.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" asked the guy.  
  
"What I'm about to do." replied Syaoran and he jabbed his sword into the man's chest and he fell to the ground, dead.  
  
Someone else mad a slice at him, but he dodged it, escaping with a cut on his arm.  
  
"Fool." said Syaoran. He turned and decapitated him.  
  
"You will pay for that!" screamed another warrior.  
  
"I don't have any money on me, sorry." replied Syaoran, stabbing him in the leg. Then he sent him flying into a wall and knocked him out.  
  
A fellow Li Clan member joined Syaoran shortly afterwards and they blocked off people from entering..for a while.  
  
At least twenty men charged at the door and ran in right past Syaoran and his cousin. They killed about two of them, but the rest began to wreck everything in sight.  
  
"Sound the alarm!" shouted Syaoran. His cousin jumped up and hit a large gong. it echoed through the house.  
  
Syaoran ran off towards the room where his daughter was. If she was killed, he would make sure all of the Shen Clan was dead.  
  
Apparently, more people of the Shen Clan had gotton inside because he was attacked by four on his way to Saiya.  
  
"Will you all just go away!?!" shouted Syaoran. He stabbed one in the side and he fell down. Another attacked him and he stabbed the guy in the shoulder.  
  
"The Li Clan will not be defeated."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura was in the air, avoiding all the attacks thrown at her, for the most part. "Sword!" she shouted. Her staff turned into a sword and she swooped down on a guy and stabbed him in the back.  
  
"Sorry but I can't let evil win." she said. "And I am sorry that you are dead now."  
  
She looked at her house and saw the Shen Clan enter it.  
  
"SAIYA!" she screamed and flew towards it. She reached it and slashed a window with her sword and went inside. She tumbled in and the wings vanished. She cut her leg on some glass but ignored it. She got up and ran out of the room, which apparently was a guestroom.  
  
She flew out into the hallway and ran into a Shen. She cut off his arm, without meaning too and sent him flying. "Sorry!" she cried and ran down the hall.  
  
There were screams coming from the house and when she passed a window, she glanced outside. There was a chain of people being led out the doors and towards what looked like a force field. And they were all Lis.  
  
Sakura forced herself to look away and she turned to see one of Syaoran's sisters running away from a guy. She charged and cut off his hand.  
  
"Stop it!" cried Sakura. "Run Dan Qing!" she cried. (A/N: ok..i don't know syaoran's sisters names..if you do let me know..) Dan Qing nodded and took off, her kimono ripped.  
  
Sakura then sent the mad flying with the Windy and he was knocked out.  
  
She ran down the hall, searching for the room where Saiya was being held. Along the way, she knocked out two more guys and cut off another's hand. She apologized to them too.  
  
Turning a corner, she ran into Meiling.  
  
"Meiling!" shrieked Sakura. "I need to get to Saiya!" she cried.  
  
Meiling nodded. "I remember where she is." she said. "Follow me."  
  
The two took off and reached a staircase upwards. Meiling went up, Sakura at her heels. They reached the top and went to the left.  
  
Meiling skidded to a halt outside a room that was locked. She put her ear against it. "No sound.." she said, she opened the door and they jumped in.  
  
"Well well well. Just the woman I've been looking for."  
  
Sakura stared at the man in front of her. Saiya was floating in the air, sleeping peacfully and Syaoran was in there too. He was tied in the air too, with no ropes.  
  
"Sakura!" he shouted. "Run away!"  
  
"I knew you would come here soon." said the man. "Anything at all to save your precious daughter."  
  
"Xingyo!" screamed Sakura. "I'll call out my power! Let them go!" she said, her eyes raging with fury. Meiling hid, for Xingyo had not noticed her.  
  
"If you bring out your power, I will kill them both." said Xingyo.  
  
Sakura glared. Xingyo lifted Sakura into the air, as he had done to Syaoran but she broke his conectration by screaming. He covered his ears and she fell to the ground.  
  
"You will pay!" shouted Xingyo. "Witness! The death of your daughter! The death of the heir! The death, of the strongest person in the Li Clan!" he shouted, then he began to laugh insanely and psychotically.  
  
"No!" screamed Sakura. She leaped in the air and grabbed Saiya.  
  
"Bitch!" screamed Xingyo. He shot a dose of lightening at her and it zapped her.  
  
"SAKURA!" screamed Syaoran. He kicked the air but nothing good came of it.  
  
Sakura looked down at the baby girl in her arms. She was safe. Sakura smiled.  
  
Now Xingyo was pissed. He formed a sword and started towards Sakura and Saiya. "None of you will leave this place alive." he said in a low and purely evil voice.  
  
Sakura backed into the wall, clutching Saiya tightly.  
  
"And if you use your magic, your husband dies." said Xingyo. He got closer and closer. Sakura was lost. She had to do something.  
  
Then Syaoran broke free of the lock and jumped on Xingyo's back. Xingyo cursed in furry and whirled around.  
  
"Run Sakura!" screamed Syaoran.  
  
"I can't leave you!" Sakura shouted back at him.  
  
Xingyo tossed Syaoran from his back and turned on Sakura. He aimed another lightening bolt at her. "If you move, Leader of the Li Clan, I will kill her." he said.  
  
Syaoran glared daggers at him and spat. "What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"Ahh." grinned Xingyo. "Now we're getting somewhere." he said.  
  
Sakura spotted Meiling in a corner, watching everything. An idea began to form in Sakura's head. It was tricky, but it was the only way to save everyone...and Saiya.  
  
Xingyo was now focussed on Syaoran and his attack lowered a bit. Sakura beckoned for Meiling to come over and she did. Sakura ripped off some of her sleave and wrapped Saiya inside of it.  
  
"Meiling..take Saiya." said Sakura "And get out of here. I don't care where you go. Just get yourself and her out of here." she said.  
  
"But you! And, and Syaoran.." said Meiling.  
  
"Just do it." said Sakura, putting Saiya into Meiling's arms.  
  
Meiling looked at Sakura with tearful eyes. "I will guard her with my life." she said.  
  
"What are you doing?!?" screamed Xingyo. He shot the lightening at them.  
  
"Run Meiling!!" screamed Sakura. And she did. Meiling took off. She ran out of the room and into the hall. She hit one of the walls, but pushed off of it and kept running.  
  
"What did you do?!" screamed Xingyo.  
  
Sakura grinned.  
  
"Now you will pay." he said. He used his power and lifted Sakura and Syaoran into the air once again. He summoned two of his men and they appeared instantly.  
  
"A dark haired woman is running and trying to escape." said Xingyo. "She has the infant Saiya Li with her." he explained. "Kill them."  
  
The two men took off and Xingyo turned back to face Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"There is something else I want." he said. He walked over to Sakura.  
  
"Don't touch her!" screamed Syaoran.  
  
"Oh trust me." said Xingyo. "You can have her. I just want a certain something she has." he said, an evil grin coming to his face.  
  
"No.." said Sakura, catching on.  
  
"Thats right." said Xingyo. "The Clow Book." he said. His hand pulled out the Clow from the pouch around her waist.  
  
"NO!" shouted Syaoran.  
  
Xingyo held up the Clow.(A/N: hey..that rhymes..)  
  
"Now I have everything I came for." he said. "Except of course, the death of Saiya. The poor infant. Sadly, you two parents will never see your daughter again." he said with sarcastic sad eyes and frown.  
  
"You bastard." said Syaoran.  
  
Xingyo merely grinned. He held up the Clow and began to laugh maniacally.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meiling ran. She didn't know where she was heading, but she ran. She had to get out of the house and into safety. The fate of the Li Clan depended on it. She never felt so needed before. Except for the incedent with the Twin Card, but that was over ten years ago.  
  
She ran into a bedroom and searched for something to help her. She found a blue kimono and wrapped Saiya in it. She tied it around her so that if she needed to use her hands, she could. But it wouldn't hold for a long time so she needed to avoid the Shens. If possible.  
  
She left the room and ran down the hall. She reached the end and smashed open the window. She looked over the side and saw she was three stories up. She couldn't jump from here. She needed to go down one more floor. At least.  
  
"Damn..." she said and opened every door, looking for a staircase.  
  
After a few minutes, she found one and pouned down the stairs. She left the room and came face to face with a Shen.  
  
"You!" he said. "You are the one we are searching for!" he shouted.  
  
Meiling glared and knocked him out with a single kick. She continued down the hall until she reached the end and doing what she did before, broke the window with a punch and looked over the side.  
  
"Perfect!" she said. This side of the house was near the woods. She leaped out the window and landed on the ground in a squat. She leaped up and dashed into the woods.  
  
She looked down at the baby in her hands. She was very pretty. And she did have bright, emerald green eyes. "Saiya..you really must be special if Xingyo sent his men after me and simply to kill you." she said.  
  
Meiling looked up and saw Shens running around, no doubt that they were looking her her and Saiya.  
  
"We've got to go." said Meiling. She ran deeper into the woods.  
  
She could hear the distant sound of a river/stream. She knew it. It was nearby and she swam in it often. The current wasn't strong but today it would be. It had rained just yesterday.  
  
Walking deeper, she heard feet. They were running and running towards her. She picked up her pace. Could they have sensed her?  
  
"Stop right there!" someone shouted.  
  
Meiling, of course, ignored it and kept running, faster this time. She heard Saiya make a noise. She was awake, and must be very smart. She hadn't cried yet and she was surely in a very uncompfortable position.  
  
The Shen were gaining on her. "If you give up now, we just might spare your life!" one of them shouted.  
  
"NEVER!" shouted Meiling. She ran in an unsen direction, it was getting pitch black outside.  
  
She exited the forrest and ran onto a narrow ledge of a cliff. "Now I remember!" she said to herself. "The stream runs by a cliff!" she said.  
  
The Shen were now extremely close and could see Meiling as clear as day.  
  
"Give us the child and we'll spare your life for now!" shouted one.  
  
Meiling's mind was racing. She walked along the edge as fast as she could without falling off the edge. It was also hard that she was holding a little baby in her arms.  
  
"By doing this, its almost certain death!" another screamed.  
  
Meiling knew they were right. But then again... she was an excellent swimmer. She continued walking/running.  
  
"That fool!" said one of the guards. "She's going to kill herself!" he said.  
  
"Uh, sir?" asked another. "Isn't that what we're trying to do?"  
  
He glared at his soldier and silenced him.  
  
Meiling continued along the edge and her mind was racing. The idea formed in her head..but would it work? Could she risk everything?  
  
Yes. She needed too.  
  
She stopped and put her back to the cliff. The soldiers stopped. "Thats a good lass.. now walk slowly over to us." he said.  
  
Meiling did not look at them. She took a deep breath. "I will die myself before I let you take control of me." she said.  
  
"What?" asked the boss.  
  
Meiling took a deep breath..and jumpd over the side of the cliff.  
  
MD: another cliffhanger..i think i'll try to end as many as I can with them!! they're so much fun!! o^_^o.. so..how was that? does it explain some of it? just don't ask me how I came up with this..although I have been said to have a very vivid imagination... oh yeah one last thing..review!! 


	3. A Key to the Past, part 2

MysticalDreamer: here it is, chapter three! it explains some stuff..but doesn't give away too much of the lot..which i might add I just finished the whole idea and pieced it all together... this chapter is also a little less...violent...o^_^o..just a little bit..anyway, enough of my rambling..  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned CCS, I wouldn't have let the stupid dubbers do what they did to it!! Bad dubbers, bad!  
  
chapter three~ A Key to the Past(part 2)  
  
Meiling clutched Saiya in her arms and closed her eyes. Falling wasn't so bad..until she hit the water. "Soon.." she said, knowing that the water was close as the sound of it was getting louder and louder as they went further down.  
  
Meiling tried her best to cover Saiya completely. When they hit the water, she had to make sure Saiya was ok and could breathe-somewhat.  
  
Then they hit it. The two hit the water with a very loud smack and went under. Holding Saiya with one arm, Meiling swam as fast as she could upwards. In a matter of seconds, her head broke through to the surface and took a deep breath.  
  
The rushing water began to push them along with the current. Meiling could barely hear anything above the water and its rushing. She frantically looked to see which side of the river would be closer and easier for her to swim too. The left bank, although at least ten-fifteen feet away from her, was closer than the right bank. Not to mention the right bank was the cliff.  
  
Meiling fought hard against the current. She swam will all her strength towards the shore. On her back too, because she didn't want Saiya to go under.  
  
"Ten feet.." said Meiling.  
  
She kicked her feet harder and harder and reached her body's limit. She couldn't paddle any faster or any stronger. Then she broke beyond her physical capabilities and swam towards the shore. Nothing would stop her now.  
  
"Five..feet.."  
  
The current picked up speed and pushed her further from the bank. Meiling ignored what had just happened and continued heading towards the shore.  
  
"Not much further..."  
  
Meiling gave one final huge strong kick and paddle and her hand touched the ground. The current continued pushing her. She took Saiya out of the water and layed her on the ground. Now she could use two hands and pull herself up. But she was too weak and the current was too strong.  
  
Meiling looked up at Saiya. "Saiya..I did my best to save you.." she said. "I'm so sorry..I hope..someone will find you.." she said.  
  
And she let go. She expected to be pushed down the river but she did not move. She opened her eyes and saw Saiya laying there, staring at Meiling with bright, green eyes.  
  
Saiya would not let Meiling die.  
  
Meiling saw what the little child was doing and mustered every last bit of her strength. She put her hands on the bank and pulled. She got herself out of the water as far as her waist and layed down.  
  
"Saiya..you trully are powerful.." said Meiling. She gave herself a final pull, got up to her knees and passed out.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Xingyo was getting impatient. Surely his men had managed to kill that girl and the infant? How hard could it be?  
  
"Sir!" cried a man.  
  
Xingyo looked up. "Well?" he demanded. "What happened?"  
  
"As we were pursuing them, they ran along the cliff." said the man. "The woman jumped off with the infant in her grasp." he said. "There is no way they could have survived a fall that big and then get out of the rushing current of the waters down below."  
  
"Excellent." said Xingyo.  
  
"No.." said Syaoran. "Meiling..Saiya.." he said, he closed his eyes.  
  
"You bastard!" screamed Sakura. "You filthy, disgusting, horrible bastard!" she cried, tears pouring down her face.  
  
Xingyo grinned. "Thank you." he said.  
  
Syaoran spat in his face. "You treacherous beast." he said.  
  
Xingyo grinned again. "I have succeeded." he said. He snapped and Sakura and Syaoran fell to the ground and his men tied them up instantly.  
  
"I have the Clow." he said. "I have the Leader of the Li Clan and his lovely wife." he grinned a pure evil evil. "And there is no heir." he began to laugh maniacally again.  
  
His men walked/forced Sakura and Syaoran to stand up and walk out of the room. Xingyo halted them as Sakura passed him.  
  
"Come to think of it..you are a very beautiful person." he said. "Syaoran is very lucky to have you..but I can easily change that."  
  
Syaoran was fuming.  
  
Sakura spit at him. "Go to hell." she said. Syaoran had never seen Sakura like this before. But then again..he couldn't blame her.  
  
Xingyo glared. "Take them to the main prison we have made." he said. "Top security. The Clow will go there as well. Show the Li Clan their leader and his wife in chains."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked out. They walked down the hall and saw all the damage done. They had lost. The Shen Clan won...they had the Clow, they even had the entire Li Clan under their control..and Saiya was dead.  
  
They walked out of the house and saw all of the Li Clan. All were in chains and being guarded by men with swords and spears, even magic. When they saw the two walk out, all hope was gone. The Li Clan had been defeated and now evil, or the Shens, would rule.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Meiling woke up to a crying sound. She looked around and saw Saiya still in the same spot, crying her heart out. Her feet her numb and still in the water. She pulled them out and took off her shoes. They wouldn't dry quickly and it wouldn't help to warm her feet.  
  
She crawled over to Saiya and picked her up. "Shh..." she said softly. "Its ok Saiya. We're fine." she said.  
  
But they weren't. They had no where to go, they were drenched and neither had shoes. She didn't dare head back to the battle..she had no idea what was going on.  
  
Meiling took off the large kimono she had wrapped around Saiya and found that underneath, she was sorta dry. Apparently, the kimono was a thick one.  
  
She looked at what was wrapped around Saiya and nearly cried. It was Sakura's sleeve. Meiling didn't even know if Saiya would ever see her mother again. This sleeve was the only thing of her mother's that she owned.  
  
Saiya had now stopped crying and was looking at Meiling with those bright green eyes. Meiling hugged her. "Poor Saiya..you poor thing.." she said.  
  
She put Saiya in one arm and stood up, balancing herself on a tree. She needed to find someone who could help. She knew there was a town nearby. Maybe someone there could help..unless the Shen Clan took them over already.  
  
Meiling walked through the woods. The sun was up now and she could vaguely hear the sounds of a lot of people.  
  
"That has to be the village.." she said and walked a little faster.  
  
After about a half an hour of slow walking, she reached the edge of the forrest and saw the village. It was full of life and happiness, which meant that the Shens hadn't taken it over yet.  
  
Meiling broke out of the forrest and into the town. She walked around with no destination, looking. She didn't know what she was looking for but she still walked around.  
  
"Poor thing.." she heard a man say.  
  
Meiling looked at herself. She was soaked from head to toe, not to mention she had cuts and bruises from running and the jump and the river and, well, everything else. She had no shoes on her feet and she had a baby in her hands, who was also wet.  
  
She heard more comments from the towns people but she ignored them. She knew what she looked like, she didn't need people to tell her.  
  
She passed a man selling stuff on his cart and stopped. She didn't realize how hungry she was..and if she was hungrey, Saiya must be starving.  
  
"How much for some milk?" asked Meiling, pulling out some coins.  
  
"Milk?" asked the man. "Well I do got some of that stuff..its warm though.."  
  
"Thats fine." said Meiling. "Its not for me, its for my cousin.." she said, looking down at Saiya. "She hasn't eaten in a while."  
  
The man nodded. He reached below and pulled out a carton of milk. "Just take it." he said. "You look like you've been through hell." he handed it to her.  
  
Meiling took the milk. "Thank you so much." she said.  
  
"Oh yeah.. didya hear?" asked the man as Meiling gave the milk to Saiya.  
  
"Hear what?" she asked.  
  
"Rumor is there was a big battle over at the Li Mansion." he said. If Meiling had any of the milk in her mouth, it would have spit right back out. "Against some Clan from nothern China. And the Lis LOST." he said. "Can you believe it?"  
  
Meiling continued feeding Saiya. "Wow.." was all she could think to say. "Thanks for the milk but I should get going..." she said and started to walk away.  
  
"Take care!" shouted the man.  
  
Meiling turned the corner and took a deep breath. It was getting around. There would be people who recognized Meiling or even Saiya and if the Shen Clan found out they were alive..she didn't even want to think about it.  
  
She was thinking about where she could go when she ran into someone and nearly fell. The other person fell to the ground though.  
  
"Ohmigod. I am so sorry." said the woman on the ground.  
  
"My fault." said Meiling, helping her to her feet. She looked at her face. "Tomoyo?" she asked, eyes widening.  
  
"Meiling!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Shh!" said Meiling. "Quiet." she said.  
  
"You look so bad.." said Tomoyo.  
  
"I know." said Meiling. "I need to get out of here." she said. "I'm sure you heard everything thats been going on." she said.  
  
"Yeah." said Tomoyo. "Thats why Sakura told me to stay in the town until I went back home." she said. "Wait a minute.." she said, spotting the bundle in Meiling's hands. "Is that.."  
  
Meiling nodded. Then she started to cry all over again. "Please Tomoyo..get me outta here." she said.  
  
Tomoyo put her arm around Meiling and hugged her shoulders. "Where?" she asked.  
  
"Anywhere." said Meiling. "Just out of Hong Kong.." she said.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Follow me. We can go back to Japan. My mom's plane is still here. At her company's headquarter's in Hong Kong. It will leave whenever I wanted to go home." she explained and lead Meiling in that direction. "Tell me..is the battle over?"  
  
Meiling nodded. "I fear that Saiya and I are the only ones for escaped with our lives." she said. "I'll explain everything..later." she said.  
  
Tomoyo nodded and they headed for the plane.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Xingyo was quite compfortable on his new thrown. "Now, instead of the Lis being the main family of China and Hong Kong..it is the Shens.." he said. He took a sip of his wine.  
  
"Sir!" said one of his men.  
  
Xingyo turned and faced him. "Ahh." he grinned.  
  
Sakura and the Clow were there.  
  
"Now now Miss Li.." said Xingyo, jumping off his chair. "I have already tried to open this book but it appears that I cannot." he explained. "It must mean that only a descendant of Clow Reed can open it..either that or there's a spell on it that cannot be broken."  
  
Sakura narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Not talking, eh?" said Xingyo, pacing. "Well..I can always..force you to talk." he said. "After all, I have the Clow..your husband is in maximum security and, oh right! Your one and only daughter is dead." he grinned menicingly.  
  
Sakura turned her head.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk, Sakura." he said. He walked over and grabbed her face. He forced her to look at him. "Tell me." he said.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes.  
  
"Bitch!" shouted Xingyo. "You will tell me now the secret to opening the Clow Book!" he yelled in her face.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and spit in his face. He jumped away and Sakura laughed at him. He glared at her.  
  
"Fool." said Xingyo. "You will be tortured." he said. "I will open this book and you will tell me how."  
  
Sakura just looked at him with a look of disgust and boredom.  
  
Xingyo's eyebrow twitched. "Take this filthy woman away." he said.  
  
His men pushed Sakura, who's hands were tied, and headed for the door. Xingyo went back to his seat.  
  
Sakura then stopped and looked at him.  
  
"You speak?" he asked. "Are you going to tell me how to open the Clow?"  
  
"Go to hell and burn."  
  
Xingyo scowled as his men lead Sakura out, and she was hysterically laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo's plane arrived in Kyoto, Japan some hours later. She had to shake Meiling awake. She, Tomoyo, was holding her goddaughter in her hands to let Meiling get her strength back. "Meiling?" she said softly. "Wake up. We're here." she said.  
  
Meiling yawned. "We are? So soon?" she asked. She rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Yeah.." replied Tomoyo. "We're in Japan but..now what?" she asked. They started to get off the plane.  
  
Meiling looked up at the sky on the stairs down off the plane. "Away." she said. "I think I have a good idea as to what is supposed to happen. Why Saiya and I lived this whole ordeal." she explained. Tomoyo cocked her head. Meiling laughed.  
  
"Lets just stay in Kyoto for a while." she said. "We can lie low and I'll use a different name for now." said Meiling, reaching the ground.  
  
"Oh Meiling." said Tomoyo.  
  
"No Tomoyo." she replied. "You have no idea what hell I've been through. Lets just go find a quiet place to stay and relax for a while.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "My mom owns a shrine somewhere. She doesn't go live there. She owns it for tax reasons or something." she said.  
  
"Perfect." said Meiling. "How far is it?"  
  
"Well we can't walk yet." said Tomoyo. "We take a train from here and then a cab and then walk." she said.  
  
"Fine." said Meiling, taking Saiya from her friend. "Saiya.." she whispered.  
  
"Meiling." said Tomoyo. "I know you went through hell to escape but trust me." she said. "I want to help and do everything I can. You did your best and saved two lives. Your own and Saiya's." she said soothingly. "Lets just get to the shrine now, ok?"  
  
Meiling nodded. "Ok."  
  
They took a train, then the cab and walked. The stairs were very long and it took a lot of time to reach the top. When they did, Meiling gasped.  
  
"This..place?" she asked.  
  
The shrine itself was gorgeous. The roof was a dark blue with gold trimmings and the walls were a lighter, but still dark, shade of blue with gold trimmings. Parts of the statues were golden and the area around it was huge.  
  
"Its called the..umm hang on," said Tomoyo, thinking. "Oh yeah! Its called the Yuramoki Shrine and it has everything every other shrine does. Even indoor plumbing." she explained.  
  
Meiling was in awe. "This is so..beautiful." she said.  
  
"Well, how long do you think we'll be staying here?" asked Tomoyo, heading for the main shrine.  
  
"A while." said Meiling. "Until the Shen Clan is positive that we did not survive." she said. "And never call me Meiling in public again. Only when we're alone or inside the shrine. Call me.. Ai Cho. Simple and ordinary." she said.  
  
"Ok..Ai Cho." replied Tomoyo, opening the door to the shrine. They went inside.  
  
It was a cute little hallway, small, that had one door leading deeper inside. Tomoyo opened it and they went into the main room. It had furniture but it was old style from around the Feudal Era of Japan. They explored the rest and Meiling found a room to claim as her own. She fell asleep, her little cousin at her side.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura was thrown into the jail cell and landed on the ground, skimming her chin on the floor and scraping it.  
  
"Sakura!" said Syaroan, jumping off the cot and kneeling by her side.  
  
"I'm fine." said Sakura, sitting up. "Can you untie my hands?" she asked.  
  
Syaoran nodded and began to undo the not. "You'd think that in this modern age they would just give you normal handcuffs." grinned Syaoran.  
  
Sakura couldn't bring herself to smile, as much as she wanted to. "The Clow won't open." she said. "It seems the spell I put on it wasn't broken."  
  
"You mean.." asked Syaoran.  
  
Sakura nodded. "Only the heir will be able to open the book." she said.  
  
"So.."  
  
"It will never be opened again." replied Sakura. "The Clow and its magic are locked away forever." she said. Her hands now freed, she stood up and walked over to a cot. She sat on it. "Xingyo said he would find out how to open it no matter what." she said. "By any means necessary."  
  
"He said that?" asked Syaoran, sitting next to her.  
  
Sakura nodded. "No matter what he does to us, we can't tell him how it can be opened." she said. "Otherwise he will send out every last person to look for Saiya, if there is the slimmest chance that she is alive."  
  
Syaoran looked hesitant. "What if.." he started.  
  
"Let them kill me." said Sakura. "We've lost so much, I do not want to lose the Book of Clow to that crazy, arrogant, ruthless, horrible bastard." she said.  
  
"I feel the same way." said Syaoran. "Better us die and the secret to opening the Book die than to have him own the Clow Book." he said. He put his arm around Sakura's shoulders.  
  
Sakura sighed. "I still can't believe.." she started, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"You know something, Sakura?" asked Syaoran, squeezing her shoulders. "I don't think Saiya is trully dead." he explained.  
  
Sakura looked at him. "What?" she asked. "They fell off a cliff and-"  
  
"A cliff, I might add, that Meiling knew about and jumped off willingly." said Syaoran. "Meiling knows the area well. She is strong and an excellant swimmer. I would trust her with my life, as well as my own daughter's." he said soothingly.  
  
"You think they survived?"  
  
"If anyone could, it would be Meiling." said Syaoran. "I don't think Saiya could have been in safer hands, except perhaps our own." he said.  
  
Sakura looked at him and grinned a small smile. "I hope you're right." she said. "If they did live.. then what?"  
  
"I'm sure Meiling knows what she must do." said Syaoran. "I don't think the Shen Clan will be in power forever."  
  
Sakura leaned closer to her husband. "Neither do I." she whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lets skip ahead a couple of years, shall we? About, hmm... six?  
  
A young brunette girl ran along the edge of the forrest, wearing a kimono of sorts, but a fighter one, not the fancy kind. Around her waist was a small dagger, which to her standards, the size of a sword. She chased after a butterfly and giggled.  
  
"Saiya!" called Tomoyo, standing on the deck/porch of the shrine. She was wearing normal blue jeans and a dark blue tee shirt.  
  
"Auntie Tomoyo!" squealed the little girl and she ran towards her.  
  
Tomoyo grinned. "Time for lunch." she said, giving Saiya a sandwich which she grabbed. "You know I'm not your aunt." she said, sitting down on the steps.  
  
"I know!" grinned the six year old. "But its sounds better than just Tomoyo!" she said, taking a bite of it. "Where is Auntie Meiling?"  
  
"She's not your aunt either but she's around." replied Tomoyo, grinning. "Probably training." she said.  
  
"I learned how to do a perfect cartwheel!" squealed Saiya, shoving her food into Tomoyo's hands. She ran barefoot onto the stone walkway and did the perfect cartwheel. "See?" she asked.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "That was abosolutely fantastic!" she said.  
  
Saiya ran back over and took the sandwich again. "Now I gotta work on my flips and stuff." she said. "I can almost do a good flip. Its still kinda lopsided though." she said.  
  
Tomoyo smiled as Saiya finished her sandwich and ran off into the woods again.  
  
"Here she is, six years old and can already do half the stuff Sakura could when she was ten." she said aloud. "By the time she's twelve, she'll be able to take down Meiling."  
  
"Talking about me?"  
  
Tomoyo looked up and saw Meiling hanging upside down from the roof, her long hair tied in a ponytail and flopped over her head.  
  
"Hello." said Tomoyo as Meiling flipped down and sat next to her.  
  
"Saiya's...amazing, isn't she?" asked Meiling.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Exactly what I was thinking." she said.  
  
Then Saiya came running out of the woods with her little dagger and was spinning it around. She ran unusually fast for a little girl.  
  
Lets skip another, four years? o^_^o  
  
Saiya, now ten and with long brown hair and those bright green eyes, had a sword of her own. Meiling had snuck back to the Li Mansion a year ago and brought back the Sword of the Li Clan, the sword that had onced belonged to Clow Reed himself. And now it belonged to Saiya Li.  
  
She sparred with Meiling, who had taught herself to swordfight for the purpose of Saiya's training, and was winnning.  
  
"Ha!" said Saiya, knocking Meiling's sword out of her hand.  
  
Meiling grinned and flipped in the air and grabbed her sword. "Never laugh in a battle." she said, and jumped back towards her cousin. Saiya blocked it.  
  
"I think not, Auntie Meiling." she grinned and swung her sword around and flipped clear over Meiling's head. She put her sword near her cousin's back and grinned. "Drop the sword, my cousin." she said.  
  
Meiling smiled and her sword clattered on the ground. "You're too good." she said, feeling the sword give some distance between itself and her back. She heard Saiya put it back in her sheath.  
  
"I know." she replied.  
  
Meiling stretched. "Before you know it, you'll be ready." she said.  
  
Saiya's grin vanished and her eyes were now full of hate. "I will be ready." she said. "Xingyo Shen..for what you did." she said angrily.  
  
"Saiya..." said Meiling warningly.  
  
"I will kill you." said Saiya. "I will bring down your empire. I will get back the Clow. I will get back my parents. I will get back it all." she said, eyes narrowing.  
  
And these words, were coming from a little ten year old girl. Meiling hated to see what words would be uttered when she was older.  
  
Meiling sighed. "Saiya..You're anger will get the better of you one day." she said, walking back towards the shrine where Tomoyo had dinner getting ready.  
  
"My anger will help me defeat the Shens and their pathetic leader." said Saiya as she crossed her arms and followed her cousin.  
  
Meiling shook her head. "I'll race you." she grinned and took off.  
  
"Cheater!" screamed Saiya. "You got a headstart!" she said, running after her.  
  
Saiya picked up speed and caught up with Meiling. She turned and her eyes got wide. Saiya flashed a grin that reminded her of Syaoran.  
  
"You.." she said.  
  
"What?" asked Saiya. "Embarassed that a ten year old girl is faster than you?" she said and passed her.  
  
Meiling stopped and stood there, dumbfounded as Saiya kept running and disappeared from sight. She was so young...and so strong.  
  
Now she knew why Xingyo wanted her dead. She trully was the most powerful person in the Li Clan.  
  
Meiling started running again and reached the shrine within minutes. Saiya was sitting on the ground, staring at the clouds in the sky looking bored.  
  
"Its about time!" said Saiya, jumping up and walking over to Meiling. "I thought you woulda been faster than that!" she said.  
  
"I am." replied Meiling, heading for the shrine. "Its just I stopped for a moment." she said. She continued walking, Saiya followed.  
  
Then Meiling turned around and bent over a little to become eye level with Saiya, who stopped in her tracks and stared at her.  
  
"Remember I told you how Xingyo wanted you dead?" said Meiling, putting her hands on Saiya's shoulders. She nodded.  
  
"He came to the Li Mansion and tried to kill me." replied Saiya. "I know the story, as much as I hate to hear it."  
  
"Well he said he wanted you dead because you were the most powerful person in the Li Clan." said Meiling.  
  
"I KNOW!" said Saiya, perhaps a little too angrily. "You've told me the story so many times, I know!" she said.  
  
"I know for a fact now," said Meiling, looking deep into Saiya's emerald eyes. "That you ARE the most powerful person in the Li Clan. You are more powerful than both Sakura and Syaoran were at your age." she said. "You're faster than me, and I'm over twenty years old!" she stood up straight. "Xingyo forsaw your power and wanted to stop it before it became too great. We all knew you were strong, and now we see it with out own eyes."  
  
Saiya stared at Meiling. She listened to everything she said and it hit the mark. "So everything is my fault, is that what you're saying?" she asked.  
  
"No!" said Meiling. She looked at Saiya and saw her eyes tearing. She went up and hugged her tightly. "Its not your fault! Don't ever say that!" she said.  
  
Saiya pushed away. "But, my-my power. Its what caused him to search for-for me and try and k-kill me." she said. She sniffed.  
  
"Wait a minute.." grinned Meiling. "Is this the powerful warrior, Saiya Li?" she asked, looking at her. "Crying?"  
  
Saiya grinned. "Sorry.." she said. "Its just that, I never knew my parents and when the subject of them comes up, I just lose all emotions except for hate and sorrow." she said, staring at Meiling with those bright green eyes.  
  
"And thats understandble." said Meiling. "Just remember, ok?"  
  
Saiya nodded. "Ok." she said.  
  
Tomoyo opened the door to the shrine. "Come on guys! Dinner's been ready for a few minutes now! Come on!" she called and beckoned them inside.  
  
"Yeah! Food!" shouted Saiya and she ran inside.  
  
"Be right in." replied Meiling. Saiya and Tomoyo disappeared inside and Meiling stared at the sky.  
  
"Not only does she have imense power, but she is wise beyond her years." she said. She took one last look at the moon that was starting to show, and went inside.  
  
And we skip ahead another three years...  
  
Saiya, now thirteen, sent the rock flying into the side of the cliff near the waterfall. Meiling, who was standing nearby, clapped approvingly.  
  
"Excellant!" said Meiling. "You know how to use your magic." she said.  
  
"That felt great!" said Saiya, flexing her shoulders. "I can't wait until I start to use more powerful techniques! Then I can really do stuff!" she said.  
  
"Saiya!" laughed Meiling. "You treat this as if it was for fun!"  
  
"Thats how I like to think of it." said Saiya, sending another rock into the cliff and shattering it. "Sometimes anyway. It makes me feel happy and carefree as if I was just training to prove a classmate I was stronger than him or her." she said, grinning.  
  
"Think of it as you want to, Saiya," said Meiling. "But you know that its not going to be fun and games forever." she said.  
  
"I know, I know." replied Saiya, looking at the waterfall and causing the water to split in two different directions.  
  
"You know, I wish I had magic like you do." said Meiling. "Watching your parents capture all the cards, then transform them, then fight off all the evils that came their way. Watching them grow closer." she grinned.  
  
"Oh Meiling." said Saiya, losing concentration as the waterfall went back into one stream of water.  
  
"I knew from when I first saw them together that they were meant to be." said Meiling, grinning. "Although I was just a little younger than you, I was jealous. But I've grown out of it!" she said cheerfully. "After a while, it got fun to watch those awkward moments between your parents! Tomoyo and I had so much fun taping them."  
  
"You taped them?" asked Saiya.  
  
"Yeah." replied Meiling. "I think Tomoyo still has them at her old house."  
  
"I'd like to watch them one day." said Saiya.  
  
"Me too." said Meiling. "Me too."  
  
Last skip~ now, its the present..eh, sort of. Three years later..  
  
"Saiya?" asked Meiling, dressed in black sitting in the tree. "Are you ready?" she asked.  
  
Saiya, now sixteen and wearing the dark blue kimono and anssemble(A/N: the stuff that she has on in chapter one) stood up on the branch and clutched the handle on her sword. "I am ready." she said. "I have waited for this moment my entire life." she said.  
  
Meiling nodded. "It now begins."  
  
Saiya also nodded, then jumped out of the tree.  
  
MD: you kind of get the point of the end of this, right? This is what happened right before chapter one, before Saiya went in the castle place. let me know what you think, ok? please? I need just one review to continue!!  
  
And thanks to the reviewers for the last chapter, Blayde and EcuaGirl, who both supplied me with Syaoran's sisters' names! Arigato! 


	4. The Mole

MysticalDreamer: don't own ccs  
  
chapter four~The Mole  
  
Saiya stared at the Clow as it fell from her grasp and headed towards the darkness below. Her eyes widened. She was so close. She was so close to completing the mission! The first step towards defeating the Shens!  
  
"Damnit!!" she screamed. A wind picked up and blew her kimono in front of her. Her pocket hit her hip and she felt something.  
  
She stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out a long, narrow card. The Fly.  
  
Without hesitation, Saiya drew her sword and through the card in the air. It spun around. "Fly Card!" she shouted. "Please! Grant me the power to fly! Give me wings!" she cried and jabbed her sword at it. (A/N: like Syaoran did).  
  
It lit up and a bright light engulfed her. When it was gone, she had wings of her own. They weren't the normal white wings though, they were dark and black. Like a fallen angel's. But she didn't care. She jumped off the wall and flew down.  
  
She picked up speed and caught a glance of the Book. It was just about to hit the ground when she swooped down and caught it. She stared at it as she flew up into the sky, clutching it tightly.  
  
She stopped and looked back down at the castle, putting the Clow in her pocket again, this time sealing it with a spell. Her wings stretched and created created a shadow against the moon. The guards still down on the wall screamed at the sight.  
  
"Hear me Shen Clan!" shouted Saiya against the darkness. "I will bring about your downfall!" she screamed. Then she flew out of their sight.  
  
Saiya swooped through the forrest until she reached the meeting point where she would join up with Meiling and they would head back to their hide out.  
  
"Saiya Li, you fool!" said Meiling, running over to her and seeing the wings. "I told you, Do Not Open The Clow!!" she said angrily.  
  
"I couldn't resist!" said Saiya, landing and her wings got smaller. "Do you know how long I waited and desired to see the Clow? To touch it!?" she asked, taking it out and hugging it. "It belonged to my mother! I finally have something else besides a sleeve that belonged to her!" she said.  
  
Meiling looked sympathetic. "There was a good reason I told you not to open the Clow." she said.  
  
"Why?" asked Saiya. "To torture me?"  
  
"No!" replied Meiling. "Sakura put a spell on it sixteen years ago. She sealed it so that only one person could open the Clow. And that person was you!" she said.  
  
Saiya now realized it. "Does..Xingyo know about the spell?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know!" said Meiling. "I'm positive that he knew there was some sort of spell on it because it couldn't be opened by him but only three people knew what the spell was!" she said. She sat on the ground.  
  
Saiya followed suit. "You, obviously and mom." she said. "Was Dad the third?"  
  
Meiling nodded. "I don't know if either told. But they aren't dead because Xingyo would have broad cast it all over." she said. "Which means..chances are he doesn't know."  
  
Saiya sighed. (A/N: that sounds funny...) "At least I got it back." she grinned, sheepishly. She looked at it.  
  
"True." said Meiling. Then a look of horror crossed her face. "Tell me..You didn't speak your name, did you?" she asked.  
  
Saiya blushed. "Technically, no one knows." she said.  
  
"What did you do now?" asked Meiling, moaning.  
  
"I did tell my name-"  
  
"SAIYA!" screamed Meiling.  
  
"Hold on!" said Saiya, waving her hand. "The guard asked me my name, I whispered it in his ear and then I killed him." she said.  
  
Meiling sighed. "You never spoke it again?" she asked.  
  
Saiya thought..she didn't, right?  
  
"Saiya..." said Meiling, glaring at her.  
  
"Nope!" said Saiya. "If I did, I would have killed them." she said.  
  
"And just how many people did you kill."  
  
Saiya's eyes widened. "Umm..." she said.  
  
Meiling shook her head. "Oh god..." she said. "Sixteen and she's already killed people."  
  
"Hey!" said Saiya, jumping up and causing the wings to stretch again. "You said if it was necessary, I could kill." she declared.  
  
"Yes I did." said Meiling. "But not continuously." she said. "And please get rid of the wings before you are noticed."  
  
Saiya narrowed her eyes and the dark wings vanished off her back. She sat on the ground. "Now what?" she asked.  
  
"We don't try to leave the area yet." replied Meiling. "They'll probably send a search party out for you so you'd better go change out of your kimono and put the green one on." she said, pulling out the green kimono, black pants and green shirt.  
  
Saiya snatched them and went around the tree. Their was bushes everywhere so she was hidden. She pulled off the kimono itself and stared at it. It was damaged.  
  
"It was my favorite too." she said, closing her eyes and letting it fall to the ground. She pulled the blue shirt over her head and heard a rustling sound in the bush. She knelt down and pulled her kimono back on quickly and drew her sword.  
  
Meiling was instantly there as well. "Who goes?" she demanded.  
  
A person turned came out from behind a tree. He wore all black and a hood, head completely hidden.  
  
Saiya glared and clutched her sword.  
  
Meiling studied the figure closely. "Is that you, Atsuko?" she asked.  
  
"Atsuko?" asked Saiya.  
  
"Meiling?" asked the figure. He through off his hood and revealed dark brown hair and gorgous deep blue eyes. He bowed to Meiling and glanced at Saiya, in the bush. He grinned. "Cleavage." he said.  
  
Saiya looked down and blushed furiously. She turned and closed her kimono tightly. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded.  
  
"My name is Atsuko Kamazi." he said. "I am a spy for you."  
  
"Spy?" asked Saiya.  
  
"Undercover if you please." replied Atsuko. "You didn't tell her, Meiling?" he asked, sitting down in the grass and pulling out a water bottle from one of his inside pockets.  
  
"I thought it would be best for her not to know about you just yet." replied Meiling. "She might have tried to find you and she needed to focus on the mission."  
  
"Hold on a second.." said Saiya.  
  
"Atsuko has been living in the Shen Mansion for the past two years, gathering bits of information now and then and giving them to us." said Meiling. "He told them that he wished to support the Shen Clan, as his ancestors were rivals of the Li Clan and he was happy to see their downfall." she explained.  
  
"I do have strong, powerful ancestors, but they were friends of the Li Clan." said Atsuko. "They were wiped out by a friend of the Shen Clan at least three hundred years ago and with only the few survivors, the line has died." he explained.  
  
Saiya stared at them. "You learn something new everyday." she sighed.  
  
"Saiya, finish changing." said Meiling. "If someone followed Atsuko, they'll be looking for someone in dark blue." she said.  
  
Saiya nodded and glared at Atsuko.  
  
"I'll leave." he said and stood up, Meiling followed, and they walked on the other side of the tree.  
  
Saiya pulled off the kimono once again and pulled the green shirt on right away. She quickly changed her pants and pulled the dark green kimono over it. She stepped out of the bushes, clutching her sword. She sat down by Meiling.  
  
"Now what?" she asked.  
  
Meiling looked at the sky. "In a few minutes, we can start for the hide out." she said. "Tomoyo is waiting for us there." she explained.  
  
"Great." said Saiya. "I need a bath. I have blood and cuts all over me." she said.  
  
"The Clow is hidden now, right?" asked Meiling.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." said Saiya. "Don't worry." she patted her pocket. Her eyes widened.  
  
Meiling glared. "You left it in the blue kimono, didn't you?" she asked.  
  
Saiya laughed stupidly. "I'll be right back." she grinned and went around the tree. She went inside the bush and bent down, to pick up her clothes.  
  
"Kind of ditzy, for a warrior."  
  
She looked up and saw Atsuko standing there, leaning on the tree.  
  
"I am a warrior only in battle." replied Saiya, taking the Clow out of the kimono's pocket and putting it in a pocket in her current kimono. "When I'm not fighting, I can be anything I want to be."  
  
"Oh so you want to be a ditz." said Atsuko, grinning.  
  
Saiya glared. She started to roll up/fold her blue kimono. She made no reply. When she finished, she picked up her shirt and folded it neatly.  
  
"You didn't answer."  
  
"Obviously." replied Saiya, folding her pants. She picked them all up and held them in her hands. She walked out of the bush.  
  
"Hey give me some credit!" said Atsuko, walking next to her. "I got a lot of information from the Shens, ya know." he said.  
  
Saiya rolled her eyes. "Wonderful." she said. She sat down by the fire they had built. "Here they are and the Clow is safely inside my pocket." she gave her clothes to Meiling who put them in a bag.  
  
"I think we should start to head back now." said Meiling, standing. "Put out the fire, Saiya. Then hide your sword." she said.  
  
Saiya nodded. She used her magic to summon some water and splash it on the fire. Then she made sure her sword was tucked tightly in its sheath and hidden from view.  
  
"Impressive." said Atsuko.  
  
Saiya looked at him. "It was easy." she said. "Anyone who has even a bit of magic can put out a fire."  
  
Meiling looked up and froze. "Shut up." she said. She looked around in the forrest. "We are being watched." she whispered.  
  
Saiya's hand reached inside her kimono and touched her sword handle. She glanced at Atsuko and saw his hand disappear into his as well.  
  
Suddenly, a bunch of guards from the castle leaped out of the trees and bushes and surrounded the three of them.  
  
"Who are you!" ordered one, his sword gleamed in the moonlight.  
  
"We are simply travelers!" cried Meiling. "Making our way from town to town, in search of food and money." she said.  
  
The guards loosened a bit. 'Gullible fools.' thought Saiya.  
  
"Then tell us, woman." said another. "Have you seen a young woman with dark wings like a bat pass through here? She was wearing dark blue clothes as well." he asked.  
  
Saiya mentally grinned for changing her clothes and ditching the wings of the Fly Card.  
  
"We have seen no such person." said Meiling. "We've been here for a while and we havn't seen anyone come by." she said.  
  
"Not a soul." said Atsuko.  
  
"Indeed.." said the leader. "Continue on your way." he said. They turned to go away, and Meiling, Saiya and Atsuko did the same. But when Saiya turned, her kimono moved and-  
  
"You pocess a sword!" screamed a guard.  
  
"Oh damn.." said Saiya. She turned to face them, as they all drew their swords. "I merely have this sword for protection against thieves and wild animals!" she explained.  
  
The guards glared. "No one may pocess a sword unless they are of the Shen Clan. Are you of the Shen Clan?" one asked.  
  
Saiya was a loss for words. If she said yes, they would ask her who she was. If she said no, they would attack and they would die.  
  
"No reply?" asked the leader. "Then you must not be of the Shen! Attack her and her companions!" he ordered. His men charged.  
  
"Oh great!" said Saiya as she pulled out her sword and faced them. She charged at them and cut the arms off one. She heard Meiling fighting and knocking out some guy, breaking a couple of bones along the way.  
  
"Die!" she heard Atsuko scream. She turned and saw him cut off the head of the leader in an easy strike. Her mouth dropped. "Don't stand there, woman!" he shouted at her. "Attack them!" he called and charged at another guy.  
  
Saiya shook her head but the moment caused her sword to be knocked from her grasp and thrown about five feet from her. She stared at the guy. Her eyes began to glow a bright green and she sent him flying into a tree. It knocked him out instantly. She called her sword back to her and she grabbed it with one hand, spun it behind her and stabbed the guard attacking her in the chest.  
  
She whirled around and saw all guards defeated. She walked over to the leader and wiped the blood off her sword into his shirt. She spun it again and put it back into the sheath.  
  
She heard clapping. She turned to see Atsuko grinning widely. "That was spectacular." he said cheerfully, putting his own sword back into the sheath.  
  
"It was nothing." replied Saiya. She wiped the blood off her face with her finger and turned to face Meiling. "We leave, now or we get caught." she said.  
  
Meiling nodded. "We should seperate. They'll now be looking for a party of three." she explained. "Take the regular way back to the hide out and bring Atsuko with you. I'll go the short and dangerous route on my own and meet you there."  
  
"What?" asked Saiya. "You can't leave me!" she declared.  
  
"Saiya you have already proven to be more stong than myself and you need to get back to Tomoyo." said Meiling. She put a hand on Saiya's shoulder. "Trust me." she said.  
  
Saiya looked at her cousin and grinned a lopsided grin. "Just get there in one piece ok?" she said. "If you're not there in three days, I'm going to go and look for you."  
  
"I'll be there." said Meiling. "Just make sure you get there." she said. And with that, she gave a quick hug to Saiya and a bow to Atsuko, then ran off into the woods.  
  
Saiya stared at the spot where she had disappeared. She sighed. Then she felt an arm wrap around her arm and start to drag her off in the opposite direction. "Atsuko!" she said.  
  
"Come on!" he replied. "You heard what Meiling said. We need to get a move on!"  
  
Saiya ripped her arm free of his. "Idiot!" she said.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Thats the wrong way." said Saiya and she walked away.  
  
She pushed her way through branches and trees and bushes. "Wait up!" she heard Atsuko called. She stopped and waited for him. He caught up to her.  
  
"If you can't keep up with me, then you'll get lost." said Saiya. "I don't wait for anyone." she started to walk again, Atsuko right behind her this time.  
  
"So, Saiya." he said, trying to start up some conversation.  
  
"Don't call me that." she replied, pushing a branch out of her face. Walking passed it, she let it go and it nearly hit Atsuko. At the last minute, he dodged.  
  
"Its your name." he said.  
  
"Exactly." she said, turning around and facing him. "If there are spies in these woods, they'll hear." she explained.  
  
"Then what am I supposed to call you?" asked Atsuko.  
  
"Anything but that." said Saiya, glaring at him.  
  
"Can I call you gorgous?" he asked.  
  
Saiya blushed and whirled around. "No!" she said, a little too loudly as a squirrel fell out of a tree.  
  
"Ok, ok.." said Atsuko. "What about cute?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Hmm...Prettyful?"  
  
"Try again."  
  
"You're a hard one, aren't you?" asked Atsuko.  
  
"You have no idea." replied Saiya. "If you really want to call me something, call me Sai." she said. "Its a nickname that Tomoyo called me when I was little."  
  
"Ok then, Sai." said Atsuko. "So, whats you sign?"  
  
Saiya nearly fell over. "Will you please stop hitting on me?!" she asked, turning around and glaring daggers at him.  
  
"Woah, it was that obvious?" asked Atsuko.  
  
Saiya sweat dropped. (A/N: anime style! o^_^o) "You're so stupid." she said and started walking again.  
  
"No seriously, what it is?" asked Atsuko. "Not for me, just to see what planet you're ruled by and stuff." he said.  
  
"Curious?"  
  
"Why yes I am." he replied.  
  
Saiya rolled her eyes and kept walking. "Geez..." she said.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh for crying out loud!" said Saiya. "Do you really want to know for that reason and not some stupid one?"  
  
"Maybe." he grinned.  
  
Saiya turned and kept walking. She mumbled something.  
  
"Sorry, didn't catch that." he said.  
  
"Aries." she said.  
  
"Ahh! Aries." said Atsuko. "Born between the 21st of March and the 19th of April. Ruled by the planet Mars and is a fire sign." he said.  
  
"Wow, amazing." said Saiya, sarcastically.  
  
"I haven't even gotton to the best part yet!" said Atsuko. He coughed and cleared his throat. "Aries have assertive, pioneering, competitive and courageous natures. They have a strong sense of self and are frequently selfish. They tend to behave in foolhardy, headstrong and impulsive ways. They anger quickly, but that very same anger may vanish quickly and they hold no grudge. They-"  
  
"Ha!" interupted Saiya. "Hold no grudges? Thats a lie! I will kill Xingyo for what he's done. You call that a grudge?" she asked.  
  
Atsuko looked at the back of her head. "Can I continue?"  
  
"Go ahead. This is entertaining." replied Saiya.  
  
"Aries are natural athletes and are drawn to physical activity." said Atsuko. "Because Aries are born under the planet Mars, the Roman God of War, they are said to like danger and risk." he said.  
  
"I live for danger and risk." said Saiya. "Continue."  
  
"Adventure appeals to Aries and they tend to be leaders." said Atsuko. "They are also excellent motivators and have natural gifts for plunging into projects." he said.  
  
"Is that it?" asked Saiya.  
  
"Thats it." said Atsuko.  
  
"I guess it kinda sounds like me.." said Saiya, thinking about it. "I love adventure, danger and I am somewhat of a leader." she said.  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"I'm leading you."  
  
"Point taken!"  
  
"What about you? Whats your sign?" asked Saiya.  
  
"Oh, now who's flirting?"  
  
"Oh give me a break!" said Saiya. She started walking again. "Fine! Don't tell me. I really don't give a damn anyway." she said.  
  
"Do you really want to know my sign?" asked Atsuko, walking next to her.  
  
"Not really." said Saiya.  
  
"Too bad." he replied.  
  
They kept walking when Saiya felt something on her butt and she knew instantly what it was. "PERVERT!" she screamed and whacked him over the head.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." said Atsuko, a large lump on his forehead.  
  
Saiya glared and walked ahead of him. "How old are you anyway?" she asked him.  
  
"Ahh, interested?" asked Atsuko, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Not a chance in hell!" replied Saiya. "I just want to make sure its not some thirty year old guy hitting on me." she siad.  
  
"So you think I'm really that old?" asked Atsuko.  
  
"Just tell me how old you are."  
  
"For your information, Sai," said Atsuko. "I am eighteen years of age." he told her walking behind her. "Just two years older than you!"  
  
"I'm not stupid." replied Saiya.  
  
"And that I know!" said Atsuko.  
  
"Are you always this annoying?" asked Saiya, impatiently.  
  
"Don't understand what you could possibly mean by that." said Atsuko. "I never knew I was annoying." he said.  
  
Saiya groaned. Why did she have to get stuck with him?  
  
"Say, Sai?" asked Atsuko. "Hey that sounds weird.."  
  
"What?!" asked Saiya, in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Where is this place we're going anyway?"  
  
"Its a small cabin, invisible to those who do not know it is there." she replied. "Its about a day's walk and if we travel through the night and walk FAST then we should get there before noon tomarrow." she explained.  
  
"Thats not fair." said Atsuko. "I need my beauty sleep."  
  
Saiya nearly laughed out loud. This guy was strange. REALLY strange. "Beauty sleep?" she asked, grinning.  
  
"Yes, beauty sleep." replied Atsuko.  
  
Saiya shook her head but continued walking. Her sword clanged against her hip and she felt the Clow tucked away in her pocket. She grinned.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" asked Atsuko.  
  
"Nothing." replied Saiya.  
  
"You just seemed so content for a moment."  
  
"Yeah. For a moment." replied Saiya. "But that could all change in an instant. The second I need to go to battle, my furry returns because I think about that bastard Xingyo and whats he's done to my parents and the rest of the Li Clan." she said.  
  
"Damn, guess you're not so content anymore." said Xingyo.  
  
"Congratulations." said Saiya. "You're not as dumb as I thought." she said.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Is for horses." said Saiya. "But you can have some whenever you like, if you get hungry." she said.  
  
"Why are you giving me such a hard time?" asked Atsuko. "I'm just trying to make a friend." he said.  
  
"Yeah, and what kind of friend would that be?" asked Saiya.  
  
"Sai! I'm insulted!" gasped Atsuko, sarcastically.  
  
Saiya groaned. "I trust no one besides myself, Tomoyo and Meiling. I grew up with them. Everyone else, they have to gain my trust." she explained. "And that can take some time."  
  
"We have plenty of time." said Atsuko. Saiya heard him stop. She turned and looked at him. He was looking through the trees, into the sky. "Its such a beautiful night. Dontcha think?"  
  
Saiya stared at him. "I have no time for beauty." she replied and turned. She started walking again.  
  
"Can't I gaze at the stars for a moment?" asked Atsuko, causing Saiya to stop walking again. "I love the stars and the moons and the planets. Isn't the Clow based on the Moon, the Sun and the Star of Sakura?"  
  
"Don't mention my mother's name." said Saiya. "I never knew her and if we don't get to the hideout, I never will."  
  
Atsuko broke his stare from the stars and looked at Saiya. She broke the gaze, turned and continued walking.  
  
"I'm sorry." said Atsuko softly. "I didn't mean to bring up that subject. I guess every warrior is entitled to their weaknesses." he said.  
  
Then Saiya whirled around on him and grabbed his shirt collar. "I have no weaknesses." she said in a low and demanding, ordering voice. She glared at him with those piercing emerald eyes.  
  
They just stayed like that for a while when the bushes rustled a little bit. Saiya dropped Atsuko and put her hand on her sword. She listened, her ears perking in the directions she heard the sound coming from. Atsuko was ready as well.  
  
Their eyes darted around, looking for something. Saiya caught sight of a dark figure moving in the shadows. She kept her eyes on it.  
  
When it leaped out of the bushes with a sword in its grasp, Saiya was ready. She pulled out her sword and blocked the attack. Saiya spun her sword and jumped back.  
  
"Into the bush!" she ordered Atsuko.  
  
He nodded and jumped into the nearby shrubbery. But his eyes were on the oncoming battle. Clutching his sword if he was needed.  
  
"Why do you attack me?" asked Saiya.  
  
"Orders." the figure replied. The voice wasn't masculine, but it wasn't feminine either. It charged at Saiya at full speed and Saiya leaped out of the way.  
  
Saiya's eyes began to glow the green again as she pulled the figure into the air and kept it frozen. "Who are you?" she demanded.  
  
"I won't speak my name." replied the figure. But now too, its eyes were glowing. But they were a deep, evil purple kind of color.  
  
Saiya now found herself rising in the air. She kicked around but she couldn't brake the figure's concentration and soon they were level with one another.  
  
"Put me down." said Saiya.  
  
"Not until I myself am down." replied the figure.  
  
"Go to hell!" screamed Saiya.  
  
"Been there." said the figure. Their sword left their hand and flew straight at Saiya. Her eyes widened.  
  
She summoned as much magic as she could and moved herself a little bit and somewhat forced the sword off track. It cut her shoulder area, just below the clavicles. (A/N: armpit level) Her kimono had a tear in it now and blood flooded from the wound.  
  
"Bastard!" screamed Saiya.  
  
"Thats right." said the figure, glowing eyes again, and calling the sword back to them. It flew right into their hand and they clutched it. "I won't miss next time."  
  
Saiya was a little worried. No one in the Shen Clan had as much power..as far as she knew anyway. Could they have trained some of their warriors to have such power? But yet..this person couldn't brake Saiya's hold either...it was all just a little weird.  
  
Saiya braced herself for a blow to the heart. The sword came flying at her again when she heard a screaming.  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!!" shouted Atsuko, charging with his sword. He knocked the enemy sword off course and it clattered onto the ground.  
  
"You piece of shit!" screamed the figure. They attempted to call back their sword, but Atsuko stepped on it. "Damn you, damn you, damn you!" they screamed.  
  
With the concentration now focussed on Atsuko, Saiya fell to the ground. She imedietely charged at the figure, silently.  
  
The figure however, sensed her coming and her eyes began to glow purple again. But nothing happened..to Saiya.  
  
"Stop your attack." said the figure. "Or your companion dies."  
  
Saiya turned and looked to see the sword near the neck of Atsuko, ready to slice. Atsuko stared it nervously. "Sai..ignore it. Kill this foul- "  
  
"Silence." said the figure.  
  
But Saiya leaped up and stabbed the figure in the back, near the shoulder. She fell to the ground and screamed in agony. Saiya pulled the sword and and ran over to Atsuko, kicking the hovering sword away from his neck. He was injured, but not badly. She pulled him to his feet and they turned to look at the figure.  
  
The figure was now standing, sword in hand. Eyes turning red now and looking positively evil.  
  
"I will kill you." it said.  
  
Saiya looked at Atsuko and noticed he wasn't severely injured, just shocked. She stopped supporting him and had full concentration on the attacker.  
  
"Not if I kill you first." she said.  
  
The figure began to walk towards Saiya. She remained where she was. The enemy could turn around and make an attack at Atsuko and kill him.  
  
The figure continued towards them looking even more evil as they came closer.  
  
Saiya was now in a mind full of confused thoughts. How could anyone be almost as powerful as she was? And this person still even had enough power to attack again, even after a stab in the back!  
  
But the figure was still coming.  
  
"Sai.." said Atsuko. "Use magic. Not just sword skill."  
  
"I've already tried to use magic." replied Saiya. "This creature's power is equal to mine. If not equal, extremely close." she said.  
  
"You've got to try or we'll never get out of here alive." said Atsuko. "They'll kill us both. They've got to be an assassin."  
  
"Atsuko.." said Saiya. "Tell me, do you remember anything about warriors being trained to gain power or something similar?" she asked.  
  
"No." replied Atsuko. "They believed they had all Li Clan members imprisoned so they believed they were most powerful and did not need to power up and train." he explained.  
  
"Then..how could this thing be so strong?" asked Saiya. "Unless someone else knew I was alive and trained someone to fight me.."  
  
"No one knew." said Atsuko. "I checked every possible record and paper, and everything about you and the Li Clan. Everyone in there believes you are dead, Sai."  
  
Saiya stared at the oncoming figure and clutched her sword in both hands. Just what was going on?  
  
MD: there's a little button at the bottom of the screen. it says "submit review". click it. trust me! o^_^o 


End file.
